Secret
by FigurativeMeltdown
Summary: He could feel his heart racing in his head as he watched the boy he cared for laying there. "I'll be okay." He whispered, but he couldn't losing anyone ever again. KakaObi story. Yes there is yaoi. Please do not read if you don't like it. Rated M just encase.
1. Chapter 1

He watched every day as the silver haired teen walked past, never noticing his stare. Envy filled every inch of him; all he could ever feel is jealousy. Girls loved him, most guys wanted to be him, but Obito… Obito just hated him. He was stronger, smarter and more athletic. Obito could barely lift more than his own body weight, which wasn't much. He was about average if even and could barely stand on his own two feet. Obito couldn't help but admit he was covetous of Kakashi… he was everything he wasn't; and he hated everything about it.

What made this worse was they were roommates, and their parents lived so far away they often stayed here during the holiday. Obito's father was often off in other countries for work; his mother had run away when he was younger and he hasn't heard a word from her since. He could barely even remember the woman; he didn't even consider her his mother at this point. It was painful to accept, but it was something he must do. Kakashi on the other had only had his mother; a sweet lady with shiny silver hair. He never spoke of his father, but Obito knew he had been a great hero.

The hallways began thinning out as the day drew closer to an end. The dorms would be packed with students soon and everyone would be causing a ruckus. The noise would soon end up filling the hallways around his suite and slowly Obito would begin to dread going there. He hated the constant pestering of girls trying to get to his roommate. He hated even more that he had to move his PlayStation into his room so he can play his games with some form of tranquility. The oak wood floor was uncomfortable, but it was better than sitting in a room of irritating girls.

There was only one girl that ever caught Obito's eyes; being around her though just caused him pain. She was infatuated by Kakashi, just like every other girl. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to Obito; her short brown hair, pale smooth skin and her big, bright brown eyes just drove him mad. It was her smile that really killed him though. He wished to make her smile no matter what, but he knew she'd never give him the chance to try to. It was alright though; no one wanted the boy who was incompetent.

Kakashi has sat himself on the dark, navy blue sofa, remote in one hand homework in the other, and flipped through the channels. The TV was loud, loud enough to hear it half way down the hall clear as day. Even as Obito shut his door he could hear the laughing coming from it. It was only a matter of time before girls began knocking; he better set up his line of solitude now. He yanked the blinds down, blocking out the bright sunlight that reflected off the snow, tossed his deep blue coat and neon orange scarf on his chair, and turned the station on. The familiar start up noise brought him some comfort; the game opening made it better.

It was an old RPG that had been remade for the system. Obito didn't think much of it when he got it; he just grabbed it to see what his father had been talking about. It was addicting, thrilling, and just overall amazing. The graphics had been updated from the original, but Obito still put his thick rimmed black glasses on. They were better than his contacts which caused him to constantly tear up and have to use eye drops to stop the irritation. He still refused to wear them out of the house though. He had been made fun of at his elementary school for wearing them; the last thing he wanted was that to happen again.

Obito spent the next few hours slaying dragons, killing dungeon masters and leveling up his character. He loved the armor he could get in the game; especially paladin armor. It helped with the harder bosses when he needed a better defense and his charmed necklace which helped him get higher health. It took him quite a few quests to obtain these; he'd be miserable if his data ever got corrupted. The thought made him shiver. This was his life outside of the classroom.

Obito laid back on his black cotton sheets staring at the eggshell ceiling. The walls were all the same, eggshell, with the exception of the posters and drawings on each. He wasn't too talented at drawing but he loved to try. Armor, swords and dragon's decorated each wall along with war craft posters and various other RPG games. They brought life to the otherwise dead looking room. Even the view behind the blinds was dull to him. The snow was still high, white and fluffy. It began falling from the sky some time ago. For a second it looked beautiful laying there untouched, but that was only just a short second.

"Oh Kakashi you're so funny."

Obito's heart shattered a bit as he heard a familiar giggle. He didn't want to think about it but he knew she was in there with him. It wasn't fair! Why did Kakashi get to win her heart when he doesn't care, but Obito loved her with every bit of his being and couldn't get her attention? The young Uchiha filled with rage as he heard the two teens speaking in the other room. He didn't go out there, no; Obito refused to make a fool out of himself in front of Rin. He just waited until she left.

Time seemed to crawl on as Obito waited for the laughter in the other room to settle and them to say their goodbyes. It hurt, every second was like a stab to the chest being pushed deeper and deeper inside. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to go out there and hold Rin, spilling his heart out to her once again, but most of all he wanted to hurt Kakashi. He knew his feelings for her, so why couldn't he be kind for once and let him have something? "No," he said softly to himself, "I never had her. She wasn't mine to begin with."

The hall door opened and closed. Obito just laid on his bed, pondering up a reason to mention anything to Kakashi. It was pointless to even try at this point. His words would just go unnoticed and he'd just end up heartbroken yet again. He had a feeling he knew what happened with Kakashi and all the girls that came by. He usually had his video games on to mute it out; this time he listened to the whole conversation. He caught every single word that left their mouths; every one of which broke off another piece of his heart until there was nothing left to shatter. This was normal though; Obito wasn't allowed anything to make him happy. Happiness just seemed like a dream for a child now.

Obito heard his bedroom door open and jumped up slightly, watching Kakashi slowly approach his bed. Even when he stood in his pajama bottoms, no shirt on just the thin pair of black drawstring pants, he kept the mask on which concealed his face. It was weird, Obito couldn't recall Kakashi ever taking that mask off, but it was part of who he was and everyone just got use to it.

"What do you want Kakashi…"

Kakashi just sat on the edge of Obito's bed and analyzed his pictures on the wall. Obito was half tempted to kick Kakashi in the back and send him flying across the room, but he didn't want to risk damaging his PlayStation. Instead he just stared at the silver haired boy, waiting for an answer.

It was clear now however Kakashi was handsome, even though he was still 13 and in what people would consider the "awkward" years. He still had his boyish features, giving him a slight look of innocence, but at the same time he was showing the signs of growing up. His muscles were becoming more developed as well; probably from practicing taijutsu with Gai, their overly youthful neighbor. His skin was smooth, clean and the rich color of cream. His eyes were a deep black that, just like his silver hair, caught the reflection of the lights that shined down from the ceiling.

Obito quickly shook the thoughts from his head. He had found guys attractive before, he was secure in his sexuality and he was alright with being bisexual, but that was meant more for guys how weren't complete assholes; so why was Obito thinking this about Kakashi now? He shook his head and turned his attention away. Kakashi had still not answered his question and he got a feeling he would never actually get on.

A few minutes went by; the sound of silence had become deafening. As Obito went to say something however, Kakashi interrupted.

"It's going to be a storm tonight…"

"How are you so sure? Are you the god of weather now?"

Just as the words left Obito's lips a strong gust of wind blew past his window followed by a large amount of snow. He could see the piece of hail quickly falling down. It looked like small pebbles being dropped out of the hands of many small children, like he had done so many times on the playground when he was a young child.

The lights flickered on and off for a few minutes, keeping Obito and Kakashi's attention until they finally died out. The room became pitch black; not even the street lights outside the window worked anymore. It was just the light from the moon for them tonight. Obito sighed to himself. "I guess it would be best if we just went to sleep." He mumbled as he took his glasses off.

Figuring Kakashi would just get up and go to his own room, Obito slid his shirt off and laid his head down on the soft, neon orange pillow. (He liked the Halloween pattern his bed made; it was his favorite holiday. Who doesn't enjoy free candy?) However, he felt a shift in the bed and a body get close to his. The Uchiha looked at the younger boy before shoving him as hard as he could to shove hi, out of the bed, barely moving him. "Kakashi what the fuck are you doing in my bed? Why don't you go to your own room?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's dark and I'd rather not fall and break anything."

Obito's thoughts went right to the game station not too far from the bed. He'd give up his dignity and let Kakashi stay with him for one night just to make sure that was safe.

Another sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips as he moved over a bit, letting the silver haired boy crawl in but left enough distance that he could move around freely. For once Obito had been happy for the queen-sized bed they had given in the dorms. He let sleep pull him in as he silently begged he'd forget the boy sleeping next to him. He let his head be consumed by dreams, memories, and a clear image of his mother bringing him back to long ago.

'_Dad where did mommy go?'_

_A young Obito walked into his living room, carrying the pair of goggles his mother had bought him in his hand with the strap slightly broken. He wanted his mother to fix it; she was the only one he trusted after all._

_Obito froze when he got into the room though. A farther off member of his family, he could never remember how far, stood in the room with his father. They turned a sad gaze towards the small child as his father picked him up._

'_Mommy's going to be gone for a little while Obi… Don't worry; we'll bring her home soon.'_

_Obito began to fuss slightly in his father's arms. He wanted his mother. His mother would never leave him here; she loved him more than anything. She told him every day that he meant the world to her and that he was why she was so happy. She would never lie to him…_

_Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

Obito jumped up in a cold sweat, shaking and panting. He was grateful he didn't scream this time; he didn't want to have to explain to Kakashi what happened.

Obito's gaze shifted to the sleeping boy in his bed. He seemed peacefully deep in sleep. Oh how Obito was jealous of him right now. He wished for once he could get a good night's sleep without that memory haunting him. For once he wished to be somewhat normal. It came to his attention however that he was yet again envying Kakashi. That is how it always ended; Kakashi was smarter and better than he was, Obito just merely accepted the fact.

Obito plucked his glasses off the cherry wood dresser placing them on his face. He wanted to be alone for a bit, preferably with his video games. However he knew in the top drawer there laid his release from the world and the pain that surrounded him; and that's exactly what he let it do.

Quietly and quickly Obito slid the small, sharp piece of metal into his pocket and grabbed his first aid kit before he slid out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. It was time for him to get some small freedom from the pain in his chest. Each memory would slowly drift away as each slice would bring forth memories of the present. Each thought would flee, each moment would disappear; all that would be here was here and now. That's all he really ever wanted out of this anyway. He just wanted to feel free.

The young Uchiha slid the drawstring on his pants out of there loop and slowly let them fall to the floor. The scars were sharp, bright pink lines against his skinny white legs, each one a memory of all that has gone wrong in his life. Each one had been an unknown apology for his existence to those he had hurt or had been a burden to. They were all reminders of the abandonment he had felt since he was little. He hoped that when he died people would see them and finally understand how sorry he was that he failed at so much; how sorry he was that he chased his mother away.

Blood slowly dripped down the boy's thighs, the pain was nothing compared to the relief. It was like all the weight that bore on his shoulders was just vanishing instantly as the cold metal ran against him. The dream slowly drifted out of his head and was slowly replaced with thoughts of a good day. The sun shining brightly, his video game lying out before him, and Rin's beautiful face smiling at him as she passes in the hallway.

Obito could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest at the thought of her. She was an angel to him; a true goddess that he could never touch. Rin loved Kakashi though, and that hurt Obito more than anything in the world.

The blade sliced against Obito's thigh again, making him wince slightly. For a while he just sat there and stared blankly at his legs, analyzing each of the wounds and wondering just how long they would take to scar over this time. They would be back anyway; he always ended up having to do this. It was an addiction he couldn't escape. It was his own evil seductress bringing him closer to death.

A knock pounded loudly on the door as the knob jingled. Obito could clearly hear Kakashi's voice, causing him to groan.

"Will you hurry up? Some of us want to be on time for class."

Obito bandaged his legs up and slowly pulled his pants back up before he walked right through the door, leaving Kakashi to his business.

Kakashi walked in closing the door behind him, sighing softly to himself. He didn't want Obito to know about the slight panic attack he had when he noticed Obito wasn't next to him when he woke up. He thought something bad had happened to him. He never wanted to admit how much he really cared for him. Ever.

A strong of copper and rust filled the air. 'That's weird,' Kakashi thought, 'The only metal is from the sink in here and… actually it kind of smells like…'

Kakashi's eyes turned to the side of the tub where a small puddle of blood was placed at the top right next to a roll of bandages. His eyes widened as he slowly felt himself panic. 'That can't be from… No he would never… No that's right, Obito's clumsy. He probably just fell and cut himself and forgot to clean up. Yeah that's it…'

Kakashi calmed himself, trying to push the thought that Obito was hurting himself aside. He just couldn't though. He wanted to run to him and confront him about this but he knew he'd never get a straight answer out of him. The Uchiha was too prideful even if he was a goof. Kakashi could even hear the sound of Obito's video game through the wall and knew he could never get his attention anyway.

Instead, Kakashi continued to clean up the mess. He bleached and scrubbed the whole bathroom trying to hide it, trying to push the thoughts from his mind; all he could do was blame himself though. He was all too aware of how poorly he treated Obito even though he considered him his best friend. _'This is my fault…'_

The thought echoed through Kakashi's head, bouncing off the walls of his mind and drove him mad. How could this happen? What could cause this? Will it stop? How long has this been going on for? Does he really want to die?

The last question was the worst thing to think of right now. Kakashi couldn't handle the thought of Obito dying. Yet, in his mind, he could see him lying there, his pale white body cold and limp, his soft pink lips turning a deep blue, and him not being able to save him.

A knock on the living room door snapped Kakashi away from his thoughts. 'Maybe that person could take my mind off of all this.'

No one had been at the door when Kakashi got there. The halls were deserted, the power was off and the place fell quite. 'That's right... its winter break and everyone left last night…'

Kakashi closed the door and walked into Obito's room.

Obito stood there with his uniform pants on wondering around wondering where he could have possibly tossed his shit last night. He knew Kakashi was in the room now, but chose to ignore it. That is, until he heard snickering coming from his doorway. He growled slightly towards it and glared at the silver haired boy, who just smirked from under his mask.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Obito?"

"No; I'm quite aware you're an ass. What do you want? We should be getting ready for school."

Kakashi still had the smirk on his face as he shook his head. "There is no school today. We're the only two here for the next month and a half, remember? Its winter break and everyone went home. Our parents talked them into letting us stay here. Rin stopped by last night to wait for her mom while you locked yourself in your room playing video games. Remember?"

The Uchiha glared at the young Hatake boy. He was more so aiming to get him to leave so he could change his pants without questioning. If there was one thing Obito hated more than Kakashi, it was getting asked about where cuts came from. It was his own business what he did to his body; he wished to keep it that way.

The silver haired teen knew that Obito wanted him to leave but he refused to listen. He had to know for a fact that Obito was alright and would remain alright. They were friends after all; at least, Kakashi considered him his friend.

Obito walked over to his bed and laid down, his legs over the ledge as he stared off at the ceiling. What did Kakashi want? Why was he still pestering him by standing in his doorway just staring?

Then it hit him; when he ran out of the bathroom he forgot the blade on the ground and to clean up any mess. Obito shut his eyes tightly and mentally cursed himself for being so forgetful.

Maybe that meant he cared though… Maybe that meant someone actually cared when they saw it.

Obito knew his father had seen the blade in the bathroom before. He knew that his father had a maid clean the blood away. He would just act like nothing happened though; like everything was perfectly fine and there was nothing wrong in his son's head. It just made the feelings of abandonment all the worse.

Kakashi just stood there though; he didn't make a single move to confront him about it. Maybe that meant Kakashi didn't care either. Obito closed his eyes thinking about it. _'Why would I be foolish enough to bother thinking he would anyway?'_

Obito sat up and glared at Kakashi again, hard. It seemed to have worked this time; the silver hair boy turned his back and left the room closing the door behind him. The Uchiha boy took in the sound of silence that filled his room. It was sweet, welcoming and familiar. The only thing that could make it better was him turning on his video games and turning the world on mute.

And that's exactly what he did. He turned his DS on and began a game he had yet to touch. It was good he kept this device charged though, or else this power outage might drive him even madder than he is.

Kakashi heard the noise he knew that everything was alright with him; that he didn't have to worry so much for the time being. For the rest of today at least, Obito would be in his room playing video games.

Just to make sure though, Kakashi sat on the couch that leaned against the wall outside Obito's room. He listened closely to the curse words that came out of the boy's mouth as he did quest. It put a smile on his face.

It was killing daylight though, and Kakashi hadn't planned on staying indoors. He wanted to run to a couple of shops and grab some new clothes and look at a few dogs. Asuma had told him of a small pup they had there; a little pug to be exact. The store had been selling the dog for cheap due to the injury on his leg. Kakashi knew if no one got him the pug would definitely be sent to the pound.

Kakashi sighed to himself. He really did want to stay and watch over Obito, but the more he thought about the dog the more he realized that Obito was just being overdramatic and needed to grow up a bit.

'_He'll be fine. Obito doesn't even know I'm aware, so why should I even bother watching over him?'_

Kakashi knew how stupid the thought sounded, how stupid everything sounded; he should be worried about him. But Kakashi had a natural affinity towards dogs and couldn't stand the thought of a baby puppy being sent to a pound.

Quickly Kakashi got changed and wrapped a scarf around his neck, shoving his wallet into his pocket.

"Obito," he shouted, "I'll be back in a bit."

"You don't have to tell me whenever you're leaving! I don't need a play-by-play!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him. Obito could be a child by himself; he had his games and that's all he ever needed. Kakashi had his dogs and the love of many girls in the school.

So why is it that Obito not caring about him leaving or wanting to know where he was going made him feel so lonely?

'_Why do I care so much about what he thinks?'_

The silver haired boy stared at his feet stopping for a moment. He just stood there, wondering why this affected him so much. Was this really what a thought of Obito wanting to die did to him? Or maybe this was love?

Kakashi shuttered at the last thought_. 'Me in love with that dobe; impossible.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sooo sorry I didn't update sooner D: My internet hasn't been doing too well. The college took forever fixing it. But now I'm back and hopefully this won't happen again :D

**Please rate/review. I enjoy reading your input~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Obito pet the small dog that had hoped on his chest. He couldn't believe Kakashi had actually broken the rules and got a pet to keep in their dorm room. "It's only until I can bring him home just before break is over. You don't mind, do you?"

Obito gave a small smile as he picked the little brown pup off his chest and placed him on the ground, letting him run around their living room. "No I don't. Especially given the situation with him I understand." He knew what it was like to be push to the side.

Kakashi watched as the dog ran around, smiling softly at it. He was an energetic pup, and if one didn't pay too much attention to it you wouldn't notice the slight limp in his foot. Maybe that's what made the silver hair teen even more upset about what they were doing. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was someone pushing a dog to the side and acting like it was nothing just because of a small issue such as this.

A few vet bills weren't going to kill Kakashi. His mother would understand; she always did anyway. He sighed softly to himself as he thought of his mother. She must miss him. He wished he didn't live too far from the school to really make a trip home but he knew she understood when he wouldn't come. His home was too painful anyway. It seemed almost like a haunted house whenever he saw the photos of his father and him sitting on the desk in his room.

It was heart breaking to look at.

Obito could feel the sudden tension in the room and averted his eyes to the window. Something was going on with Kakashi, Obito could tell that much, but he didn't ask. He simply watched the snow fall softly to the ground from the gentle breeze. The ground was still covered in a thick sheet of pure white snow, only now there had been foot prints in it and salt lay on the pavement so no one would fall.

No one wanted a law suit.

"Obito…"

Kakashi's voice made Obito jump slightly. He turned to face him again. "What is it?"

Kakashi thought before he spoke, not knowing if it would be wise to ask about what was making him upset earlier. He still couldn't tell if it was alright to let him know he was aware.

Instead of saying anything he just walked to the TV, looking at their small cable box wishing the number would appear signaling the power was on again.

Maybe that was too much to wish for though, some small distraction to help him get through the day for a bit; maybe there was no way he could escape his thoughts.

Obito watched as this happened, wanting to ask what was going through Kakashi's mind yet he didn't dare to speak. Instead he got up and headed towards their fridge, pulling out two small glass bowls of rice and 2 small bowls of soup, one miso the other red bean, placing them on the counter. He then went and grabbed two pots, pouring each of the soups in it, before lighting the stove. Never has Obito been happier about having a gas stove. At least then he could heat their room up and make them some food at the same time.

Silently, Obito hoped Kakashi didn't mind cold rice. He had tried it before, during the times he had been too lazy to cook himself, and it wasn't bad. It hadn't tasted too good either though, but it's not like it had killed him.

"What did you want to say?" Obito finally mumbled out as he leaned against the counter.

"It's nothing. I'll be right back; I'm going to the generator room."

"We're not allowed down there though."

Kakashi scoffed slightly. "Who cares?"

And with that, he turned and walked out of the room.

Obito sighed to himself as he watched his soup. Sure being able to have his video games back would be a lot of fun, but if someone found out that Kakashi had gone down there they'd both get in trouble, and the last thing he wanted was to hear his father's mouth over this matter. He turned the soup off, poured them back into their bowls and ran out of the room, down the hall to where the room was.

The door had been left open just a crack; it would have been obvious someone had went in if it wasn't for the fact that they were the only two there. It was good that was the case, maybe they wouldn't get caught.

"Kakashi…" Obito called out as he opened the door.

The response the Uchiha received was a small grunt as the power shot back on. He could hear the generator running, banging around loudly, as the light flickered on in front of him. He smiled to himself before walking down the stairs, seeing the silver haired boy turning a flashlight off and turning towards the stairs. His eyes went slightly wide when he saw Obito.

"What are you doing here? Wouldn't it be bad enough if one of us got in trouble?" Kakashi all but yelled out. He didn't mean to make it sound harsh, but he had to admit Obito coming down here was a bad move.

Kakashi saw the boy wince slightly before turning away and heading back up there stairs, running and not even saying a word.

_Shit,_ Kakashi thought to himself, _I didn't mean to upset him._

He walked towards the stairs and looked up; Obito was gone. A sigh escaped from between his lips. "There goes my nice streak. Well, almost a day is better than I've ever been to him I suppose."

Kakashi took the steps slowly, making a turn and heading towards the elevator. He was feeling lazy and just wanted to sit in front of the TV with Pakkun and relax. It was the holiday after all and it just started yesterday, it's not like he had anything to do for class that was due anytime soon. Winter break was the end of December until the beginning of February anyway.

_Maybe being able to relax in my room for a bit will clear my mind… Obito probably won't listen to an apology anyway…_

Obito softly rocked himself back and forth on the swing, humming to himself. He didn't want to go back to the room just yet; he knew if Kakashi had seen him crying from the way he spoke he'd only get harassed more. The last thing he wanted was to get harassed by him.

The snow was slowly beginning to pack down on Obito's boots, sticking out clearly against their black surface. He smiled at it, entertained by it in the slightest way. He had always been easy to entertain, ever since he was little. His mom had picked games to play with him and make him smile, even if they were just simple games. He remembered the first time he ever actually played a video game. He wished he remembered the name, but he did remember how happy he was being there, sitting between his mom's legs with the controller in his hand, as she helped him with it.

'_That's it Obito, don't let the guy get you.' His mother whispered softly into his ear as she pointed to the screen._

_A young Obito sat there, held tightly to her with one of her arms as she pointed to a monster that had been chasing him. He made his character run as fast as it could in the opposite direction, not quite sure on what he was doing really but was still having fun. He liked the time he spent with his mother; times like this made him happy._

_But he couldn't help but feel a bit sad when the monster came up to him and slayed his character. A few tears reached his eyes as he looked up at his mom, his lip slightly out in a pout. 'Mama I died…'_

'_It's alright honey,' she would say as she smiled at him, her onyx eyes shining slightly, 'It was your first try. Why don't you give it another go?'_

_And that's how they would spend their afternoons when he was younger. And it made him happier than any child on this planet._

The memory caused a few tears to escape his eyes. Sure, he didn't think of her as his mother anymore, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt that she abandoned him. He blamed himself for it; why couldn't she stay for him? Or at least take him with her?

Obito remembered asking his father everyday if mom was coming home yet; every time his father would stare sadly at him and walk away, never giving him an answer. Maybe he could have accepted it more if he didn't grow up thinking that one day she would come home. Maybe he wouldn't be like he was now if he had been.

As he thought about it more and more he could feel himself sinking deeper into a pit of darkness, depression slowly taking him in. He didn't like the feeling at all, but it was one he had grown accustomed to since he hit 12. It had gotten bad over the last year though; much worse than it had ever been.

It was a miracle he was able to hide it so well. Obito made sure there was no way he'd get caught for doing it. He took very special precautions, like wearing basketball shorts for gym instead of track shorts. He didn't care how much it made him stand out, he was use to that, and he just didn't want people thinking they needed to help him with his issues.

Obito just wanted to handle this by himself. It was his entire fault anyway; he was tired of upsetting everyone.

The wind brushed against Obito's thin shirt causing him to shiver. His teeth began to chatter as he realized it was about time he headed back to his room. The sun was beginning to set and it would only get colder from here on out. The last thing Obito needed was to end up ill during his break; especially when it's just because of his stupidity to run out of the dorms without his sweater on. A silent curse left his mouth as he realized his stupidity.

Again the wind brushed against Obito's skin, reminding him to get off the swing and walk himself back to his room. He knew he'd have to face Kakashi anyway and he'd rather do it when he's not about to be ill. But the cold was slowly starting to overtake his whole body and he fell to his needs, shivering violently because of the cold.

'_How long have I been out here?_' Obito wondered to himself.

The streetlights were turning on around him; the sky had been painted an array of colors from deep pinks to bright oranges. It was as if an artist had painted it, the beauty was breath taking. But not too long after he noticed the colors did it fade into black and the temperature drop to near nothing. Obito could feel the cold creeping up under his skin as he began to violently shiver, his body jerking around as it tried to warm itself.

The building wasn't too far in front of Obito, but he could feel the snow seeping through his boots, causing his toes to feel as if they were frozen solid. He could feel himself coming close to collapsing from the cold, and just as he did he felt warm arms around him slowly lift him up and guide him past the front door.

Obito didn't even look at the persons face; he just nuzzled close to them trying to get warm. He felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep as he whispered "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry about how long I took to update this! College has been hell this year, but I'm almost done and I'll have all of summer break to update! :D Here's a bit of back story in this chapter though so you can all start to kind of get where Kakahsi realized he liked Obito; it's kind of overdue for me to do that.

* * *

Kakashi picked Obito off the ground and carried him up to their dorm room, careful with his body along the way. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he got to the elevator, looking at the small boy as it road up. What was he thinking running outside in weather like this without a coat on? Where was his commonsense when he needed it? He was an idiot who just kept messing things up.

'_Yeah but he's the idiot you fell for…'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

As they reached the door the memory of when he realized he was falling for him dawned on him, invading his mind slowly and taking over his brain. It just repeated itself until Kakashi could have sworn he was going to go insane. It was something he'd rather keep to himself; Obito could die happily never knowing about the incident, or about Kakashi's feelings.

_Cherry blossoms fell to the ground gently, fluttering from the branches they once clung to. It was a clear sign of spring and a sign that school was beginning. Kakashi wasn't too happy about being shipped here for school but he knew there was no other choice. His mother wanted him to get a better education than she had, get out a bit, make friends and dorm with a boy that was around his age. It was the best idea she could come up with at the time for him. Kakashi had been all alone, especially after the death of his father when he was 10. He began to seclude himself from society after that even; he didn't like the idea of living in a world without the man he looked up to more than anything else._

_As Kakashi's mother approached the school with him trailing alongside her, they heard the ruckus of someone's father shouting. The both of them looked over, Kakashi's mother had sympathetic eyes, as they listened in. "You're going here whether you like it or not Obito! I can't trust you at the house alone if you're going to act like this so I'm going to leave you somewhere that I can know you're safe without me having to deal with all of this! Is that clear?"_

_The boy he called Obito stood in front of the man, looking like he was near tears as he fiddled with a pair of orange goggles. He was kind of adorable, like a small child. His dark eyes met Kakashi's indigo ones, causing him to jump slightly. The silver haired teen could feel his cheeks starting to burn red a bit as he quickly turned away hearing his heart race for some reason. 'What's wrong with me? I don't usually get flustered like this over someone.'_

_Kakashi turned to his mother. "Come on, they're going to think we're being rude if we keep staring."_

_The woman nodded as she started walking again, but Kakashi could still see the worry in her eyes. She didn't like it when others would mistreat their children like that, especially in public. This was a school grounds where most parents were saying goodbye as their kids moved in; that one seemed like he needed to get away more than anything else. ' His home life must be horrible.'_

_They signed Kakashi in and walked up to his room, dropping his stuff off on his bed and began setting everything up. His mother had to make sure everything was perfect as part of her OCD. He would make his bed and slowly his mother would move over to remake it. As he set everything up she would move it around so he would have more room. He didn't bother to correct her on the places and tell her that he would probably just move everything back the way he put it like he always had in the past; he knew that would only lead to her wanting to stay to make sure his room was in perfect order._

_When it was done he took a few photos on his phone so when she left he can rearrange everything and then place it back before she came to visit. He was going to miss her a lot, and he was already worrying if she would be alright on her own. "Are you sure you want me to go here? I can stay home and go to the local high school, get an after school job and help."_

"_No, Kakashi I will have none of that. You're going to go here and get good grades so you can get a scholarship to a good university and be able to create a better life for yourself than I could. I wish I had these opportunities when I was your age. You're a brilliant child who's lucky to have gotten in to such an amazing school."_

_Kakashi gave his mother a small smile as he gave her a hug. "Just make sure you take care of yourself Mom."_

_Just as those words left his mouth he heard the door to the room open and his heart dropped. It was the same voice from the man outside yelling at his son._

"_Well it's good to see that this place isn't carpeted. There's B, let's go to your room."_

"_Yes father."_

_The boy's voice came out softly, almost as if a mouse was speaking. There was a small amount of loneliness mixed into it, some sadness. This boy was just so quiet, it was scary almost. Kakashi was shocked that this boy's father didn't yell at him about that too; maybe the father yelled at him for talking too much._

_Kakashi and his mother thought it was best that they left for now, go to grab food and relax with each other. Kakashi knew it would make his mother happy if they got something together, even if it was just a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku. But, as they got close to the door, a voice stopped them._

"_Ah, you must be the Hatake's." It was the boy's father, only when he spoke now he seemed almost sweet._

'_Deception at its finest…'_

_Out of kindness, Kakashi's mother reached a hand out to his. "Yes, that would be us. You must be The Uchiha's then."_

_The man took the woman's hand and shook it gently. "Yes, I'm Mitsuo, and this," he said as he gestured towards his son, "would be Obito, your boy's new roommate."_

_Obito gave a slight nod as he muttered his hello. Kakashi just gazed at him again, taking in how he looked._

_He wore a pair of bright orange goggles on his forehead which he seemed to fidget with a lot, a black tee-shirt that had 'Dragon Age II' written across it in red as well as a pair of baggy blue jeans held up by a black belt. His skin was on the pale side, more so like whipped cream than anything else. His eyes though were dark, more like coal or even obsidian. No, they didn't have enough of a shine to be obsidian; coal it was. His hair was unkempt but it seemed as if it was on purpose, as if he had it spiked but didn't bother with it after rolling out of bed in the morning. Who knows how far they had to travel to get here; the boy might have fallen asleep in the car and that could have caused it._

"_Yes," Kakashi's mother's voice snapped his attention back to the man who was in front of them, "I would be Aiko, and this is my son Kakashi."_

"_Hello" Kakashi simply stated almost lazily._

_The man nodded, looking back at his son about to speak when another boy's voice sounded. "Father, you forgot this in the car. You know Obito wouldn't survive three hours without this."_

_Kakashi turned to the door just to see another boy, with hair that was even wilder, who looked like he was just around their age but still had a baby face to him. He was carrying a bag and a box that had 'PlayStation 3' written across the front._

_Obito walked passed them all and grabbed the stuff, patting and ruffling the boy's hair. "Thank you, Shisui."_

_The small boy smiled. "No problem Onii-san" He said with a wide smile._

_Kakashi had to admit, the kid was adorable._

"_You better not let any of this mess up your studies." Mitsuo said as he rubbed the top of Obito's head._

_Obito seemed to dislike it when his father touched him, flinching slightly at it. It was more like he got struck by him then him getting a simple pat on the head. It was usually viewed as a friendly gesture not one of fear and pain._

"_Now maybe you and I should get something to eat and talk while the boys get to meet each other… Would you care to accompany me?"_

_Kakashi knew his mother would agree thinking it rude to deny an offer. "Yes I would love to."_

_He sighed as he felt his mother kiss his cheek. They whispered their goodbyes and gave each other promises of writing, phone calls and visits to each other they both knew they weren't positive they could keep. It was hard for both of them to do that. With that his mother was off and it was just Kakashi and Obito to themselves._

_Without a word Obito turned away and walked to his room. Kakashi followed out of pure curiosity. He watched as the other boy hooked the game system up before setting up the rest of his room. Posters from various video games hung on them now: Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty, MineCraft, League of Legends, Dungeons and Dragons, even this one called Oblivion._

_I've heard of a bunch of these before, seen a few people play them. The game Oblivion though, that I had never heard of._

"_Do you always hang around gawking at people's things like that?"_

_I jumped slightly as I looked at the boy; he had moved the bright orange goggles off his head on onto his eyes. They covered his eyes in a glare so I could no longer see them clearly but I could have sworn I saw some form of tears. His voice seemed to be unsteady as he spoke. I blinked and looked at him, not meaning to offend him. I couldn't explain though why the words came out how they did when I spoke._

"_A crybaby huh? Great, just the thing I need to start off school here."_

_I turned with my hands in my pocket as I heard him mumble back "I'm not crying, I just got something in my eyes."_

"_Whatever you say."_

_I walked into my room and closed the door, starting to reorganize everything. I was silently cursing myself as I did so, hating myself for what I said to him. I don't know why those words left my mouth like that when I didn't mean to hurt the boy at all. I could tell there was a reason why he was hurt but I couldn't bring myself to ask why and instead I thought insulting him was a better answer? I felt stupid for that when all I should have done was answered the boy's question._

_I laid on my bed and shut my eyes, letting myself drift off to sleep not wanting to deal with that._

I felt like a moron as I thought about it again. Since the first day of school I had done nothing but insulted him over and over again to mask the fact that I started to like him from the moment I laid eyes on him. I wasn't one to just go out and tell someone I liked him, and even worse was the chance of me telling a guy that I liked him. It was slim, and I would rather die before I admitted to him that I liked him. But it was an explainable attraction that was based off of a moment from long ago, or what felt like long ago. It had only been a few months since we started here yet it felt like we've known each other for our whole lives, for longer than we've lived this life.

I knew it was impossible but I couldn't put a reason to it. _'Obito… Why do I care about you so much…'_

* * *

__I'll make sure to update this soon! Review please; I make a point to read all of your opinions so I can make this a better read for you all.


End file.
